


you're everything i've ever wanted

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Fluff, M/M, dinner with the pitches, high key i made baz's siblings like what my siblings are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon and Baz spend Christmas at the Pitch Mansion"As soon as the door closes, Baz presses him back against him and kisses him so hard Simon sees stars. He’s so out of breath after he considers taking up running to get his cardio up.Before Simon can catch his breath again, Baz is talking, “Thank you.”"





	you're everything i've ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooooo tired, but I'm going to finish this. I love all your comments. They make me really smile.

Simon can’t imagine why he agreed to this. 

Well, actually, yes he can. He agreed to this because Baz is very persuasive. He didn’t even have to try very head. 

God, why was Simon so easy? He regrets it now. 

Or, actually, no he doesn’t. Because Baz decided the best way to persuade was to kiss him senseless and buy him scones. He doesn’t regret a thing. 

Though tonight is going to be... _ difficult  _ to say the very least. 

“Baz, if you’re family kills me, I want you to know it’s ok if you move one as long as you never buy them scones,” Simon jokes dramatically. 

The only response he gets is a roll of Baz’s eyes before he goes back to demolishing his closet trying to find Simon the right tie. (‘It’s fine. I can just wear anything.” And then he sneered at me.  _ Honestly.) _

“I’m being serious.” Simon tries to keep a straight face. “If they use me as a sacrifice, can you please take the stash of candy I’ve hid under my bed and split it between you and Penny.”

“I knew you were hiding candy under there,” Baz mutters back. He rolls his eyes again, “They aren’t going to sacrifice you. You aren’t a virgin.”

Simon turns bright red. “Stop! They might hear you.”

Baz takes a minute to think about how he got stuck with this mess. Oh well, he guesses this is the mess that he wanted. 

They won’t hear. Baz wouldn’t say it if they could. This house is far too big and mostly too empty for anyone to hear. Baz would know. He once spent a whole day here without even seeing another person. 

Christmas dinner at the Pitches might have been a terrible idea. 

But they’re here. There’s no escape now.

“Are you nervous?” Simon asks seriously. He walks over, and takes the ties out of Baz’s hands (He’s never going to find the perfect one.) 

“No,” Baz shakes his head. He shouldn’t be nervous. This is his family's house. He has every right to bring Simon here for dinner. He has every right to feel comfortable here. 

“It’s alright if you are,” Simon smiles reassuringly at him. He’s always doing this. Trying to make sure Baz is ok, and letting him know it’s alright not to be. Baz wonders how he got so lucky. 

“I’m not,” He says again. It does Simon no good to know that Baz is close to nervous itching. The more nervous Simon thinks Baz is, the more nervous Simon will actually be. And a nervous Simon does them no good at dinner. 

“We made it through last year,” Baz reminds him. “We can do it again. Besides, you love food. Now put on your suit, love.”

When they finally make it down to dinner, ( _ five minutes early despite Simon’s best efforts, thank you very much _ ) Simon has nearly bitten down all of his nails to stubs. 

Even once the meal begins, it’s awfully quiet around the table. It was awfully quiet last year too. Simon wonders if it’s always quiet, or if him being here is the thing making it quiet. He wouldn’t be all that surprised if Baz’s childhood had been spent with quiet Christmas dinners, but it’s probably his presence doing this. 

Especially since now it’s he’s here as Baz’s boyfriend, and not Baz’s mortal enemy under a truce. He wonders if Baz hated him more as the chosen one or as Baz’s chosen one. He guesses he’ll never know. It’s not like he’s going to ask. 

Simon is relieved when Baz’s younger siblings start babbling about who got the best presents. (One of the twins is jealous of the other ( _ Simon still can’t tell them apart.))  _

“Baz, what was your favorite gift?” One of the twins asks him. And Simon actually wants to know the answer, so he squeezes his hand. He knows that he got Baz a dumb jokey sweater because he knew Baz would get a kick out of laughing at it. His father just gave him money. His stepmother bought him new clothes. The children got him an array of garbage (they’re kids. It’s what kids do best).

“They were all great,” Baz gives his best smile, and then looks back down at the table. “What was your favorite?”

From there the kids start rambling again. I notice that Baz’s father hasn’t said a single word for the whole of dinner. Maybe he’s trying not to start a fight. 

“Simon,” one of the kids turns the conversation back to him. “What was your favorite present?”

He looks at Baz for a minute, and he thinks about their twisted little family back home in the apartment. He thinks back to their little Christmas celebration before they left. He and Penny had set up the tree while Baz sat on the couch mocking his ‘subpar decorating skills’. 

He thinks even though they both got him gifts the best present was getting this ending for himself. For having the first fully happy Christmas of his life. 

But he can’t say that out loud. Not here. Maybe he’ll tell Baz later. 

“I think the best one was the cookbook because now I can make my own desserts,” Simon smiles. 

Baz squeezes his knee under the table, and he knows he’s picked the right thing to say. 

Eventually, dinner is finished (Baz’s dad didn’t say anything at all.) And Baz and Simon get back to Baz’s room. (Simon is supposed to be sleeping in a guest bedroom, but, fuck it.) 

As soon as the door closes, Baz presses him back against him and kisses him so hard Simon sees stars. He’s so out of breath after he considers taking up running to get his cardio up. 

Before Simon can catch his breath again, Baz is talking, “Thank you.”

“You have nothing to thank me for,” Simon frowns at him. “Of course I was polite at dinner. It was imp-”

“No,” Baz shakes his head. “Thank you for coming here and staying with me. You’re the only thing that keeps me sane.”

Baz pulls him into one of the tightest hugs Simon has ever experienced. (Granted, he didn’t get alot of hugs growing up, but he’s been making up for it since.)

“Of course I stayed,” Simon says into Baz’s shoulder. “I love you.”

When Baz pulls back, Simon grins at him, “So which was your favorite present.”

“Getting to spend Christmas with you.”  
  
“Me too.”


End file.
